


Overtures

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt chess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtures

“You play chess?”

Trowa looked up from where he was studying the tabletop, his mind going through the familiar checklist of things that needed to do be done for Heavyarms. Not that it would be him doing it this time. Howard had his team of mechanics doing repairs and maintenance, having sent the pilots to rest. But still, it gave him a sense of peace and a way for his mind to begin the long process of winding down for sleep.

At Trowa’s nod the other pilot, Duo was his name, sat down. The board was quickly set up. Duo taking the white pieces after Trowa picked the hand with the black pawn inside. That was fine with Trowa. He was comfortable with letting Duo lead; it would allow him to assess his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses.

“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

The question caught Trowa by surprise and he found himself responding in the affirmative, raising his eyes to meet the ones studying him frankly.

“I was lying in my bunk staring at the ceiling when I remembered Howard had this old chess set. I was hoping Quatre would still be around because I knew he played.”

Trowa had not known that bit of information, but that would be in keeping with his assessment of his fellow pilot. Quatre was the strategist. He had a head for battle and a vision for how to move the pieces around to make most effective use of their individual skills. It was why Zechs had attacked Quatre in their most recent fight. Take out the head of the organism and it becomes ineffectual.

“I’m glad he wasn’t.” Trowa smiled slightly, surprised to realize it was true. He was enjoying the game and the company. For reasons he couldn’t quite put into words there was comfort in not being alone, in knowing that for the first time since the loss of the mercenaries he had comrades in arms. He had become so used to being on his own. A boy with no name who had stolen the identity of a man he had watched die before his eyes.

Watching Duo determine his next move, Trowa noted when Wufei wandered in, leaning against the wall to watch the game, for once not attempting to hide his interest or keep himself separate. Quatre was next to arrive, standing behind Duo and observing over his shoulder after greeting Trowa with a smile. Finally Heero joined them, though he sat slightly apart, his attention focused on the tabletop and his mind obviously someplace else.

It felt right to have them all in one place, a communion of souls in the moments of peace between battles. If they could do this, come together of their own accord and somehow form a team, then maybe in the future when the war was over there was a chance that they could also become friends.


End file.
